Radio frequency identification (RFID) device transponders that utilize near field communications (NFC) typically can be configured for either passive load modulation (PLM) or active load modulation (ALM). While, ALM is typically more complex than PLM, components for implementing ALM in a transponder (e.g., a mobile device) can be more compact and, because the transponder utilizes a power source to generate a magnetic field rather than just modulate a magnetic field created by a reader, an ALM transponder can have greater communications range than a PLM transponder.